Angel Player
by little-nickyy
Summary: Tenshi? Me? No, I am not! I am a regular human like you!
1. Angel Player!

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to Angel Player! This is my first fanfic, so tell me if it is any good or not!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

My eyes opened. I sat up, memories filling my head about when I was alive. Oh wow.

I turned to a girl with violet hair, and had a headband on her head. "So you're awake," she said.

"Yes, oh I am," I responded. "But where am I?"

"The afterlife," she responded.

"Yeah, anyways, do you think I can go somewhere where there's a computer or two? Back in my day, I was a genius programmer," I said, grinning.

"There's a school computer lab," she said, and I glanced at the area at where she faced. It said in big, bold letters: **Computer Lab 1**.

I started walking towards the lab, ignoring the other girl's protests. Computers should help me make sense of here... right?

This is a school, right? I need a dorm... really, how could I forget?

~Time skip because I don't know the process of getting a school dorm~

It came with a laptop, too! I logged on, and the software Angel Player popped up. I saw a book under my laptop. It was a manual for Angel Player. Being from America and a recent move to Japan, I knew English. I scanned through. This Angel Player software is amazing! I need to dig more into this. I modified it, and I put some skills for myself. The girl from earlier could have possibly killed me with her rifle, so now I got a way of self defense.

I went to the principle's office, only to get knocked out. I screamed, and I whispered, " **Transform: Angel**."

This was my new skill. I grew angel wings, and I started flying. This form could fly, use magic, and all that whatnot.

I flew back in, and guns were trained at me. " **Angel Skill: Guard**."

A force field enveloped me. The bullets were fired, and then I muttered, " **Angel Skill: Knockout**."

The people inside the room fell asleep, except the girl with the rifle.

"Tenshi!" she exclaimed.

I turned. "I'm not an angel. I am a human like you, and you must wonder how I have these abilities. Sorry, not telling."

She pulled out her gun and quickly shot before I could use any other skills.

All I saw was black, and feeling a lot of pain. I must have lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Short, I know.**


	2. Tachibana Kanade

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's another chapter!**

 **I do not own Angel Beats, because if I did Kimiko would be there. And there would be a better plotline.**

* * *

Last Time:

I turned. "I'm not an angel. I am a human like you, and you must wonder how I have these abilities. Sorry, not telling."

She pulled out her gun and quickly shot before I could use any other skills.

All I saw was black, and feeling a lot of pain. I must have lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up, tied by rope. I looked around, and saw the rifle girl. She had her hands on her hips and she leaned towards me.

"Hello, rifle girl. What brings you here?" I asked.

"What's your name?" she asked, tipping a handgun at me.

"Oh, nothing nicer than a handgun at your skull. Sorry, not telling. My name is quite the mystery, after all."

She loaded a bullet in her gun. "I'm Nakamura Yuri, leader of the SSS."

" **Transform: Angel. Angel Skill: Knockout** ," I murmured so quietly that even Nakamura couldn't hear me.

Everybody fell asleep. I used Angel Skill: Knife to cut myself free. I walked into the school, and a white-ish haired girl stood before me.

"Hello," she said, her face emotionless.

"Takeyo Kimiko, nice to meet you."

"Tachibana Kanade," Tachibana said.

"I'm… a new student here. Hey, what is this world, anyways?" I asked, because at that time, I didn't know the difference between an NPC and a human, it was a stroke of luck I ran into a human.

"This world?" the girl had no emotions, and she gestured over to a lunch table. "This world is that afterlife. You can't die."

That… explanation… was awfully short.

"What is that music?" I asked, hearing a band of some kind playing, and it was actually pretty good.

Without saying anything, Tachibana stood up, and walked outside. I followed. She walked onto a bridge, and I was so confused, and my best hope was to follow.

A boy with reddish brown hair had a gun in his hands, and he threatened to shoot Tachibana. Tachibana, surprisingly, didn't stand down.

" **Guard Skill: Hand Sonic** ," she said, a blade growing out of her arm.

"You use Angel Player, too?" I asked curiously, but then the boy shot Tachibana.

Even scarier, Tachibana's face betrayed no emotion.

" **Guard Skill: Distortion** ," she said, and the bullet popped out of her stomach. I should have thought of that, all the skills I programmed are mostly offensive. Only Knockout and Guard is really my own defensive skills.

" **Transform: Angel**. **Angel Skill: Knife** ," I said, and immediately my skills activated.

A knife appeared in my hands, just as I programmed it. It was in my left hand, and I flipped it. I was ready to fight alongside Tachibana. This was probably my best route.

We charged in, and they started shooting, and Tachibana used her Guard Skill: Distortion, and I hid behind her.

I flew up, high, high up, and I landed on the crazy purple haired axe guy, and said, " **Angel Skill: Knockout**."

Oops. Now all he felt was a lot of weight (due to gravity, I am not fat!) and then blacking out from my Knockout.

Suddenly, yellow pieces of paper flew across the sky. I caught a few, and I saw they were actually lunch tickets.

"Tachibana, can you help me make sense of what happened?" I asked the expressionless girl who was catching lunch tickets.

"I don't know much myself," Tachibana said shortly. "One day, they had guns and attacked me."

Okay… That explained everything.

I brushed dirt off my skirt. I need more Transform skills. All I have is Angel. Maybe a fox would be nice. Just to be sneaky, and it would prove useful later. At least I thought, at that moment.

I walked back to my dorm, which I had to myself (3), and I plopped in front of my laptop. I went into Angel Player, and I went to programming. The SSS won't see what is coming, Takeyo Kimiko is there.

The next day, it was quite interesting. Tachibana urged me to go down a hole, or something. I went down, and traps were set.

" **Transform: Angel** ," I said. Wings flew out of my back, so I could fly. There was a waterway, and a possible entrance out. Tachibana wordlessly lead the way, and I followed.

We were into another trap, then Nakamura ran out of the tunnel, followed by boring redhead.

I said, " **Angel Skill: Knife** ," as Tachibana said, " **Guard Skill: Hand Sonic**."

I charged at the redhead, who pointed his gun at me. I jumped, and started flying, and I lunged at him to stab him.

He dodged, and bumped into Tachibana as she was about to stab Nakamura.

I threw my knife at the redhead, and it was even at close range. I felt the blood spatter even if it was the arm, not anywhere too fatal to kill. My short black hair was now a shiny deep red color- of blood.

Nakamura ran off, practically dragging the redhead along. Suddenly, I felt a rumble under my feet, and it blew over. Tachibana fell like a rag doll, and I flew in to help. We made it out, and I sighed.

"Why didn't you get out of there?" I asked her.

"I can't fly," Tachibana said shortly.

Okay… It is so impossible to hold a decent conversation with Tachibana. Even so, it is still nice to hang out with her.

Then it struck me. A… memory? A memory I didn't have when I was alive?

Flashback:

" _Onee-san!" I said happily at a girl, my short black hair in a thin ribbon, and I had a yellow dress._

" _Kimiko!" the violet haired girl hugged me._

End of Flashback.

I stood up, making up my mind. The girl looked like Nakamura.

" **Transform: Angel**."

"Hello, Tenshi #2," Nakamura said, looking down the window to my angelic form.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In there, the reddish brown haired guy is the same guy I called the redhead. (Hint hint: Otonashi)**


	3. Onee-san

**Author's Note:**

 **Short. But this is quite an important chapter anyway.**

 **I do not own Angel Beats!, or Kimiko would be there and the plotline would be better. Oh, and Kanade would have more emotions**

* * *

Last Time:

Flashback:

 _"Onee-san!" I said happily at a girl, my short black hair in a thin ribbon, and I had a yellow dress._

 _"Kimiko!" the violet haired girl hugged me._

End of Flashback.

I stood up, making up my mind. The girl looked like Nakamura.

" **Transform: Angel.** "

"Hello, Tenshi #2," Nakamura said, looking down the window to my angelic form.

* * *

"Hello, dear Nakamura," I said, flying into the room. "Thanks for letting me in. Just here for a chat if you don't mind. If it's alright, I'll do it privately with you. I have something quite interesting to show you."

Nakamura sighed. "Okay, private it is. We will be in that room," she pointed to another room. We walked in it, and I pulled out a photo.

It was a picture of my memory (Transform: Photographer). A girl with a yellow dress, with short black hair tied by two thin ribbons.

"Do you know her?" I asked Nakamura who looked shocked.

"Kimiko…" Nakamura muttered.

"You, see, that's me."

"Y-you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Is it really Kimiko? Or is it a girl that looks like Kimiko?**


End file.
